The present invention is directed to installation of photovoltaic modules according to some embodiments. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention provide vehicles and methods for managing legs of photovoltaic modules during installation. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to magnetically managing legs of rail-based photovoltaic modules during installation. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Photovoltaics convert sunlight into electricity, providing a desirable source of clean energy. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of a conventional photovoltaic array. The photovoltaic array 100 includes strings 1, 2, 3, 4, . . . n, where n is a positive integer larger than or equal to 1. Each string includes photovoltaic (PV) modules (e.g., solar panels) that are connected in series. The photovoltaic array 100 is connected to a central inverter 110, which provides an alternating current (AC) connection to a power grid 120. FIG. 2 is a simplified diagram of a conventional photovoltaic module. The photovoltaic (PV) module 210 includes a junction box 220 on the backside of the PV module 210.
The installation of photovoltaic arrays often presents logistical challenges. Not only does the site for the photovoltaic array need to be properly prepared, but large quantities of materials also need to be transported to and within the site. For example, the site for the photovoltaic array may have existing vegetation that would interfere with the installation and operation of the photovoltaic array. This vegetation usually has to be cleared. The site may also have uneven terrain that usually requires extensive grading and earth moving. Once the site is prepared, it is then often necessary to build an extensive infrastructure on which the strings of PV modules 210 are to be affixed. The PV modules 210 are then moved into position, affixed to the structure, and interconnected so that power can be delivered to the power grid 120. Each of these operations can be time-consuming and expensive.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for installation of photovoltaic arrays.